Reverse Your Wrong
by Imperially Inflicted
Summary: Draco needs Hermione's help, although she refuses, he is determined to get what he wants. Even if he has to take the hard route.
1. Hogsmeade Lovers

**This is my first try at a Fan Fiction so yeah enjoy :D Ill post some more regularly! :D**

~Maddie 3

"Draco, what are we going to do now?" Yaxley exploded with a sound of fear.

"I don't know, would you shut up you bumbling IDIOT!" Draco Malfoy was always deemed the small, pale, white haired boy with a large temper back in his days at Hogwarts. Why, even Harry Potter didn't like him, but that's another story.

"I'm sorry sir, go on." Draco and his friend Yaxley had gotten themselves into a bit of trouble over the past few hours and couldn't seem to find a plan on how to get out of it.

Let's go back 7 hours to find out the happenings of this day.

Seven Hours Earlier That Day.

POP!

On a bright sunny morning Hermione Granger apparates into Hogsmeade with her partner, Ronald Weasley, at her side. Holding, hands they stroll towards the Hogs Head to have an early morning breakfast before a long day of shopping

"It's good to be back here isn't it, Mione?" Ron said as his flaming red hair shone in the sunlight.

"Yes Ronald. Are you sure you brought the Galleons? Because I really don't want to have to d-" She is cut short.

"-have to deal with the new muggle contraptions they're trying out. They're called ATMs Mione. Yes, I have the Galleons." Hermione smiled. They stood face to face and Ron took her hands in his. They pecked each other on the lips and walked into the Hogs Head.

Any passerby witch or wizard could clearly see they were in love.

As they enter the cozy cavern that is the Hogs Head the overwhelming smell of Treacle Tarts fill the air. Hermione lets out a clearly audible sigh.

"Harry?" said Ron.

"Yes, it's just that I haven't spoken to him in a week. I hope he's okay."

"Mione, I'm sure he's fine. He's with Hagrid, what could go wrong?" Ron was clearly not an observant wizard.

"Oh Merlin, Ron! That doesn't help! You know Hagrid isn't the most responsible…giant." Hermione was definitely worried.

The couple is seated by one of the new clerks, her name was Evelyn.

"What a lovely name," Hermione said to Evelyn. Evelyn paused and blushed heavily.

"Ron, will you tell Evelyn what I want when she comes? I have to use the restroom."

"Sure Mione. Anything for you." Hermione kissed him and made her way to the restroom across the complex.

After a few minutes Evelyn made her way back to the table.

"May I take your order…sir?" She had a certain tone to her voice that Ron didn't think was normal.

"Uh..erm..yeah..I'll take the regular biscuits. I never liked any of that gravy stuff…Mum would always yell at me for not eating it "Ron you need to eat that!" Haha. Oh, Im rambling. Mione will take the treacle tart, reminds her of our old friend." Ron always had a story to tell. He loved meeting new people, but Evelyn was just a little bit off in his opinion.

"So, Mr. Ron. Who's this 'Mione' girl?" Evelyn sat down where Hermione had been sitting.

"Uhm well, she's my wife." Ron said with uncertainty of the situation.

"Mm, is that right?"

"Uh well, yeah…" Ron had such a way with words.

"Well, do you think that sh-" Hermione came back from the restroom, Ron spotted her from across the room.

"MIONE! Just in time." He waved his arms above his head making sure he got her attention. He stood up and greeted her as she got to the table.

"Uh yes Ronald…What am I 'in time' for?" Before Hermione could catch her breath after speaking Ron's lips were on hers and she was speechless to why he was acting so strangely. He finally broke apart from her.

"Yup, she's my wife." He sat back in his chair. Hermione did the same, quietly. She was observing the situation.

"Yeah well that's great." Evelyn spoke, wiping the look of astonishment off of her face. She walked away while jotting down the order of the, or so it seemed, madly in love couple.

"What is the name of Merlin was that about, Ronald?"

"I can't kiss my wife in public?"

"Well yes but, what was that? Why?"

"I don't know. I love you?"

"Okay Ron. I love you too." They went the rest of their breakfast without speaking of the incident.


	2. The Glass Castle

"Draco, are you going to do it or not?" Yaxley whispered. They were positioned in Draco's office on 6th floor of the Ministry of Magic.

"Stop rushing me or I'll cast 6 million Cornish Pixies on you!" He was fingering through a filing cabinet very carefully. Yaxley had a look of complete terror etched onto his scarred face. His legs couldn't stop moving, he was nervous.

"It has to be here somewhere, I mean I saw Davies put it in here Tuesday morning!"

No one was in the Ministry on a Sunday morning so obviously Draco didn't mind yelling. His yelling echoed off of the beige colored ceiling of the small, glass encased office.

"If I don't get the records on the Time Turner I may explode."

"Sir, you haven't ever used a Time Turner don't you think you should be looking up instructions?" Yaxley pondered.

"You Bimbo, there are no 'instructions' for Time Turners. You just flip them around and..4 times..or.. I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!" He went over to another small filing cabinet labeled 'M-Z'. He fumbled through the pages in the file quickly, but put it back with a look Yaxley wasn't going to question the young mans motives in fear of being punished. Or worse, killed. They were friends, but the family of light haired menaces acted on their feelings.

Suddenly there was a slight echo of footsteps throughout the small area that included Draco Malfoy's office and that of Hannah Abbot's. Draco dropped the file he had picked up and ran over to Yaxley and grabbed him by the arm. He spoke softly;

"Be very quiet. There may be a department meeting…" Yaxley nodded and followed Draco in his footsteps over to the small metal door that separated him and Yaxley from the stranger on the other side.

"I think we should go, sir." Yaxley whispered into Draco's ear using his cupped hands.

"For once, you're right." Said Draco. They made their way to the fire escape door on the left side of the office and tugged on the ever so tiny tinted window. It wouldn't budge.

"Thank Wizard God I have my wand." Draco breathed.

"Good idea sir! Use a simple charm to o-" Yaxley felt the familiar tugging in his navel. Draco was apparating and to be honest, he was quite scared. Yaxley had never apparated with someone so young.

"POP." They appear right in the middle of the Hog's Head.. They felt as if all eyes were on them.

"What are you trolls looking at? Can't a man apparate with his acquaintance?" He had a sour look on his face.

"Yes, you may. It may just be a little intrusive when a MAN and his AQUANINTANCE apparate in the middle of someone's time with a special person! AS OF NOW." The flaming man stood up and held his girlfriend's hand. They walked into better light and Draco immediately realized it was Weasel and his little Mudblood girlfriend, Granger.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Weasley and Granger. Or is it Weasley and Weasley?" Draco said tauntingly.

"Weasley and Granger if you must put it that way. I think wed like to be called by our names thank you very much." Hermione said boldly.

"Granger- er Hermione..I didn't mean anything-"

"Okay Draco, run along. I don't accept apology's from lying rats."

"How dare you…"

"Yes, mind you, how dare I?" Hermione was steaming with ferocity. "Leave Draco."

Draco came to a sudden realization. Hermione had used a Time Turner in Year 3, the year she had hit him. Would she still have the Time Turner? She would surely know how to use it…

"Granger, do you mind if I have a word with you? Strictly business of course." Draco could be quite persuasive. In Year 4 he once convinced a First Year Gryffindor that Nearly Headless Nick's head wasn't the only thing that was about to fall off. In a nutshell the boy ran away screaming that he wanted to be a Hufflepuff. Apparently he couldn't find Dumbledore. I guess he wasn't a very deserving Hufflepuff.

"Draco, as you can see Ronald and I are busy shopping." Ron loved it when she called hm Ronald. It made him feel bold, brave, and important.

"Yeah, I do see that actually. I'm not blind like Trelawny! All I'm asking is 5 minutes in private." He talked more slow as he got farther to the end of the sentence.

"What if I object?" said Ron.

"Ronald, stay out of this."

"Alright.." He knew that was bound to happen sometime in the 3 or 4 minutes they had been talking to Draco. Yaxley seemed to have found a muggle ATM and was messing around with it. It started beeping very loudly, he wandered away to the bar area.

"5 minutes," He said once again. "5 minutes."

"Fine. Ronald go ahead to the market while I speak with Draco," Hermione said, "Don't forget the galle-

"The Galleons, I know."

And with that Ron grasped Hermione's face and gave her a small peck on the cheek and walked out of the dimly lighted restaurant.


	3. Turning Tables

**Okay guys so sorry for not posting the 3****rd**** chapter. There is no excuse for not doing it so yeah! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am no affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise in any way, shape, or form. I just like to write about my favorite characters.**

**~Maddie**

Draco grasped Hermione's wrist and forcibly dragged her into a reclusive alley way. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what in the heck Draco wanted from her. He had hated her all throughout their time at Hogwarts and, mind you, she had hated him right back.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione whispered.

"Herman," Draco stopped realizing the look of murder on Hermione's face. "Hermione, I need your help."

"Why in the name of Merlin's pants would I help you with ANYHTING?" She yelled.

"Shh, please Granger," he said darting his eyes around "I just want to ask you a question."

Hermione knew this was going to be getting her into trouble with the Wizard Cops. She decided to let Draco explain the matter before she disagreed with anything.

"I'm only going to help you if you tell me what you need ME for in this matter." She tried to sound assertive for the first time in her life.

Draco looked at her very softly, Hermione saw emotion in his face for the first time. "Hermione, to be honest it's a very personal matter." He stopped and regrouped his emotions. "I need a time-turner."

"WHAT? DRACO DO YOU REALIZE MOST OF TH-"

"-Em were destroyed at the fight in the ministry? Yeah I do. That explains why I can't find any records on time turners ANYWHERE." He mumbled the last part.

"Draco, they were all destroyed." She had calmed down.

"Hermione, I know you still have your time turner."

A silence fell over the two of them as Draco said his last sentence in the conversation. Hermione sighed.

"Draco, although I do still have the time turner that McGonagall replaced for me after the incident, I'm not going to let you use it. Knowing you it'll be for some crazy scheme and I can't risk it." And with that Draco heard a pop and she was gone. Apparated out.

"UGH, YAXLEY!" His loyal servant, whom was hiding around the corner, appeared beside him. "Looks as if we're going to have to do this the hard way." Draco stormed off into the direction of the Hogs Head, Yaxley by his side.

Hermione apparated right beside the Treacle Tart cart out side of the Hogs Head and sighed deeply. Why had Draco wanted her time turner? What memories were so horrible that he just couldn't tell her about?

"Draco always talked about that one sc-" Her thoughts were interpreted when she heard her name being called by the most familiar voice.

"HERMIONE!" She turned around to find Ron running toward her in such a hurry. He approached her gradually and grabbed one of her bony shoulders as a makeshift arm rest.

"Thank wizard god I found you," He breathed

"Why? What's wrong?" Saying as she heard the sound of panic in his voice.

"Come and see..."

Well, whatcha think? Ill post another chapter tonight my lovelies! :D

~Maddie

P.S. Sorry it's short.


End file.
